


F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

by hareminwonderland_10969



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angel Hinata Shouyou, Bad boy Terushima Yuuji, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Terushima Yuuji is a softie, but not really, everybody loves Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hareminwonderland_10969/pseuds/hareminwonderland_10969
Summary: TeruHina childhood friends AU no one asked for.Teru has a tough and bad boy image but is just actually a softie when it comes to Hina while Hina has a sweet and sunny image. EVERYBODY, including their parents thought they're dating.Spoiler: they're not. Not YET.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heads up! there are probably a lot of errors in the story because I was writing this when I'm either sleepy or sleep-deprived. I apologize in advance but I do hope y'all enjoy this!

Terushima Yuuji can be described as a rough young man, he has this bad boy vibes, probably due to his countless piercings and bleached blond hair. He's friendly but at the same time cold, he always maintains a certain distance from other people, except for some of his friends and his dearest Shouyo. Oh Shouyo, the bubbliest, most innocent, angelic, prettiest, kindest person Yuuji ever met. He's the complete opposite of Yuuji, who's quite cold with a bad boy image, Shouyo can be described as the warmest person with the warmest smile you'll ever lay your eyes on. He's basically the human embodiment of the sun! everybody just can't help but fall in love with that dazzling smile and personality of his, that's why Yuuji is no exception, he fell in love with his childhood best friend

* * *

"Sho-chan!~ I'm here!" Yuuji yelled outside the Hinata residence.

"ah! Good morning Yuu-kun. please come inside first, Shouyo's still getting ready. While you're at it you should also eat some breakfast, hm?" Shouyo's mother told the blond.

"thank you, auntie! I'll take up your offer then." Yuuji answered enthusiastically and went to greet the other members of the Hinata household: Shouyo's father and Natsu, Shouyo's sister.

Yuuji and Shouyo have been friends since they were in their diapers that things like this have been a normal occurrence. Yuuji or Shouyo eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner, as well as sleeping in each other's home.

They actually, take turns sleeping at each other's house; like last week, it was Yuuji who had a sleepover at the Hinata's, and then this week, it'll be Shouyo's turn to sleep at theirs. They always sleep cuddling together. They also never fail to have a sleepover every single week ever since they were little kids and It doesn't look like it'll stop anytime soon even if they're already in high school.

"ah! Good morning babe~" Shouyo said while going down the stairs, he went to the dining room and gave Yuuji a kiss on his cheek as a greeting then sat beside him and also started eating.

"g-good morning Sho.." Yuuji said softly with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"ok, lovebirds! Eat well and go to school or you'll be late." Shouyo's father said, and this made the blush on Yuuji's cheek turn a little bit darker while Shouyo just continued eating. ' _Oh sweet innocent Shouyo would be the death of me_ ', Yuuji thought.

After finishing their breakfast, they already said their goodbyes to the Hinatas.

"bye mom, bye dad!" Shouyo said and went away.

"bye auntie, bye uncle, we'll be on our way". Yuuji said and politely bowed, then run after his childhood friend.

"ah... Really those kids.." Hinata mama said with a small smile.

"they're really energetic so early in the morning. I'm glad that Shouyo is in good hands." Hinata papa continued.

"you're right". Hinata mama answered.

* * *

When Shouyo and Yuuji were already near their school's front gate, someone suddenly shouts: "HEY, BOKE!". It was Kageyama Tobio, one of Shouyo's middle school friends; "morning, shrimp"/"morning Sho, morning Terushima-san", together with Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, also his middle school friend. Yuuji just nodded at Tadashi as a greeting, and when Kei saw this, he just clicked his tongue and mumbled something under his breath.

"hey, guys! Good morning!!" Shouyo greeted back and smiled brightly at the three new addition. "UGH! Stop blinding us so early in the morning please." the three said in unison, and Shouyo just giggled at this.

Other people can't help but be mesmerized by his laugh and smile, and Yuuji is no exception.

On their way to their classroom, several other students greeted Shouyo and as usual, he greeted them back with a smile. Much to his friends' annoyance.

"ok, we'll part here. Bye sunshine, see you at lunch. My mom also made your share." Yuuji said then bend down and proceeded to kiss him on his cheek casually. "ok! Bye-bye Yuu-chan~ mwah!". After that, Yuuji and Tadashi left the other three for their class, since only Shouyo, Kei, and Tobio are in class 2 while Yuuji and Tadashi are together in class 3.

"Seriously, why do the two of you act like you're married when in reality you're not even dating? I swear to god" Kei sighed in frustration.

Shouyo tilted his head asked innocently, "what? Why? Isn't it normal to kiss someone you love?".

"are you for real?" Tobio asked this time with a raised eyebrows.

"sure. Want me to kiss you two too?" he asked like it's the most normal thing in the world. (bless his innocent soul).

Kei and Tobio froze who looked at each other, surprised, then looked back again at the smaller male then nodded. "sure, shrimp/boke".

"ok." Shouyo shrugged then tugged at their uniform and stand on his tippy toes to kiss them on their cheeks. After doing so, he turned back to go back to his seat and left them frozen like he didn't almost make the other two have a mental breakdown. ' _fuck. What just happened_ '. The other students who witnessed what happen are dying with jealousy and envy.

The very same day a rumor spread all over the school about what happened, because Shouyo only ever kisses Yuuji, and Kei and Tobio ain't Yuuji!! Everybody's losing their shit because "it's unfair that it's only those two tsunderes who're able to get a kiss from THE Hinata Shouyo!!".

When Yuuji heard of this rumor, he knew he needed to put his plan into motion and make Shouyo his because he knew the sunshine incarnate would be taken advantage of by the people who have impure intentions toward Shouyo due to his innocence.

When lunchtime came, Yuuji immediately went to class 2 and called out Shouyo. "Sho!"

"AH! Yuu-chan!". Shouyo immediately stood up and run towards his childhood friend, Yuuji then spread his arms open to catch the smaller male.

"hehe~ let's eat?" the orange-head asked cutely while still clinging and hugging the blond.

"m'kay. Let's go somewhere quiet just the two of us". Yuuji answered and went away to look for a place while still carrying a giggling Shouyo in his arms.

After walking around, they settled under the big tree in the courtyard and spread out the bento boxes that Yuuji's mom prepared for them.

"MM! I really love auntie's cooking~ this is so good~" Shouyo said while chewing his food. Yuuji laughed then answered, "y'know if auntie heard you say that, she'll cry. Ah... You're really so cute. You look like a chipmunk eating like that", he then pinched the smaller male's squishy cheeks.

The latter whined and pouted. "dash hersh Yuu-shan….! (that hurts Yuu-chan…!) Oh, try this one, it's really good! Ah~," he said then put the food carefully into the taller male's mouth.

"mmm… it's even tastier because you fed me. Here, try this too. Ah~". They continued to feed each other oblivious to the stares that they're receiving from the other students.

The day went on and the day is almost over, Shouyo is on his way to class 3's classroom to fetch his childhood friend; just like how they take turns sleeping at each other's house or bring their foods, they also take turns fetching each other from their classroom. "hello! Is Yuu-chan here?" he asked the students still lingering in the classroom. "oh, Yuuji? Someone called out to him earlier, but he told me to tell you it won't take long so you should just wait for him here." Futamata, one of Yuuji's few friends, answered him.

"huh? Who called him?" Shouyo asked cause he knew that Yuuji isn't really the most approachable person.

"a girl called him!" Bobata answered this time, and Shouyo turned strangely quiet which didn't escape Fuatamata's eyes. "seems like the rascal would be confessed to--OW! What the hell Futamata!" Futamata elbowed him hard and then subtly pointed at Shouyo. "stupid! You'll be dead once Yuuji found out you're spouting nonsense to Hinata."

"ah… eh… hehe… d-don't worry Hinata-san! I'm sure it's nothing! Please please please forget I ever said anything!!" Bobata begged because he knew that even though Terushima Yuuji is kind to his friends, he would go feral with anyone who 'wronged' his beloved Sho-chan.

"Forget about what?" Yuuji suddenly popped out of his back. "A-AHHH! Terushima Y-Yuuji-sama…~" Bobata panicked.

"it's nothing Yuu-chan! Are you finished with your business?" Shouyo asked him smiling. Yuuji doubts it's nothing but let it go anyway.

"Yeah, did you wait long?"

Shouyo shook his head. "nope. By the way, what did you do?" he asked.

Yuuji froze at this but answered anyway. "a-ah… it's nothing they just asked me about some… academic-related stuff…" he answered vaguely while averting his eyes away from the smaller male which was noticed by the said male including his two other friends and then changed the topic. "anyway, let's go home sunshine? Let's eat at that new café you've been eyeing recently".

Shouyo stared at his childhood friend for a while without saying anything. "baby? Is something wrong?" Yuuji asked worriedly. "no, it's nothing. Let's go home now." Shouyo said then smiled at them while dragging the taller male away from the classroom.

After that everything just fell silent and it stretched for a few more seconds. Everybody who witnessed that exchanged felt something wrong, even though Hinata Shouyo was smiling, there's still something… different.

Futamata breaks the silence and looked at Bobata. "you are so dead".

* * *

They're on their way to the café and Yuuji can't help but feel that something was wrong because Shouyo's usually lively and talk to him about the most random things, but right now, Shouyo is walking silently with his head down and looks like his mind is somewhere else. He couldn't bear it anymore so he tried to ask the smaller male if there's anything wrong. "baby..? Are you really ok? You know you can tell me anything right?"

The orange-head stopped walking when he heard him talk and then just stared again at the blond like he was searching for something. But Shouyo just shrugged and smiled at him sweetly and said yet again that it's nothing. "are you really sure?"

"yeppp~! Though I'm not feeling really well so I already really wanna go home... Sorry I wouldn't be able to go with you to that café today.."

"of course not, it's ok baby. Your health is more important. Come one let's go home already". He tried to reach out his and hold the smaller male's hand but the said male flinched and subtly backed away. "Sho..? Did I do something wrong..?" he asked worriedly.

"n-no! of course not. I'm just really not feeling well so I'm gonna go ahead and head home now! Enjoy the café on my behalf too! Bye!" Shouyo suddenly said and quickly left, leaving him stunned in the middle of the street.

' _Shouyo would never back away from me nor refuse any skinship or even help from me, what happened?_ ' Yuuji can't help but be worried about his beloved childhood friend.

* * *

Saying Shouyo was shocked was an understatement. He didn't expect his cold childhood friend to be confessed to. He didn't think that there will come a day where they'll have to be separated, they've been together their whole lives! And Yuuji getting a girlfriend gave him this... Bittersweet feeling. He's sure he'll be happy as long as he's happy but why does it feel like his heart is breaking into thousand pieces every time he thinks about the possibility of that coming true? Is he perhaps sick? He doesn't get it.

And before he knew it, tears started to fall down his cheeks. He brought his hand to his cheek to check "huh? Why am I crying?". The pain in his chest just keeps on getting worse so he decided to go home for real and made a run for it.

When he got home he went straight to his room. Even his mother and sister were confused and worried. He couldn't help but cry and cry. He decided to stop for a while and think about it carefully, about his feelings towards his childhood friend... Is it really only a familial love? Like how he felt towards his family or his friends? Or is it... Something deeper...

By the time he realized his true feelings for him, he's already too tired to think or move. His last thoughts were ' _I finally realized my feelings... I couldn't bear to see him with someone other than me.. i... I'm in love with him... But it's probably too late now.._ ' and then he completely fell asleep while some stary tears are still falling down his cheeks.

The next day, he came down with a fever, fortunately, it's already the weekend, and forbade Yuuji from seeing him in the pretext of not wanting to pass his cold to him. His fever finally went down after 4 days and decided to go to school right away on Wednesday. While he was sick, he refused to see him even once, that's why when Wednesday came, Yuuji immediately goes to the Hinatas to pick him up because he really missed the orange-haired sunshine. He made sure to take care of Shouyo, even though the smaller male insisted that he's already fully healed, he noticed that he still looked quite down, but thought that maybe it's just due to him being sick.

At lunchtime, Yuuji went to Shouyo's class and gave him his lunchbox, and told him to stay there and eat with his friends since he'll be busy with some class duties. When he left, his friend and classmate, Lev and Tadashi, their common friend and Yuuji's classmate, approached him and they started to eat together. They were talking about some random things when Shouyo suddenly became quiet, so his friends asked him what's wrong.

"I think.. Yuuji got a girlfriend.." the orange head said in a daze and Lev almost choked on his drink. "w-why do you think s-so? Did he tell you that?".

The two couldn't help but look at each other in shock, and even others who accidentally heard it can't believe what they've heard because... Terushima Yuuji?? Having a girlfriend?? That would be IMPOSSIBLE! The world must've been ending tomorrow if that's true because Terushima Yuuji is completely whipped! Head over heels! Madly in love with Hinata Shouyo! And everybody in their school knows that fact even the teachers--scratch that, everyone's pretty sure they're already dating but were just too embarrassed to actually admit it. So Terushima Yuuji and girlfriend DO NOT belong in the same sentence. NEVER!

Their inner monologues were halted by a certain ginger's soft voice. "well... He didn't actually say it.."

"huh? So then, how did you arrive at that kind of conclusion?" Tadashi asked confused.

"Uhm.. Bobata-san said yesterday that someone called him out and he also kinda hinted that they might've confessed to him..???" Shouyo answered hesitantly.

Everybody who heard that sweatdropped and had a unanimous thought: ' _Bobata-san, we'll pray for you'_

"a-ahahaha Sho-chan you know that's ridiculous, right? He only has his eyes on you!" Lev said loudly. Tadashi whacked his head and whisper yelled "shut up!".

"haha well of course we're childhood friends! But I'm sure once he got himself a girlfriend his attention would be divided.." Shouyo trailed off and can't help but be sad at the thought of 'losing' his best friend.

"Shouyo!! Don't be sad! We're also here y'know. And if ever that's true, wouldn't it be great?! You won't have your bodyguard with you 24/7 and we'll be able to hang out anytime we want plus!!! Maybe you'll also get a lover? You should just be happy for him." the classroom suddenly fell silent you could hear a pin drop, they're classmates' eyes widens at what the tall silver-haired guy said. Tadashi once again smacked him in the head, harder this time. "freaking moron! Why would you say that?! Do you really want to be buried 6 ft. under together with Bobata-san?! You should've just asked Terushima to strangle you!!" Tadashi 'whispered' harshly.

Nobody's making any move nor noise, checking out Shouyo's reaction. He bowed his head down and suddenly became even quieter, and then he suddenly lifts up his head with a smile it shocked everyone. "you're right! Haha as his best friend, I should congratulate them with a smile and bless their relationship, and be happy for them." the change in his behavior alarmed them and Tadashi could see it in his eyes that he's not genuinely smiling.

Shouyo suddenly stand up and said: "oh! Lunchtime is almost over let me just go to the clinic and ask for some medicine". Then hurriedly scurried off.

"but Shouyo... The clinic is in the opposite direction.." Tadashi muttered. Then he suddenly turned to Lev and glared at him. "w-what?"

Tadashi sighed and pulled out his phone. And typed in their group chat.

* * *

** OPERATION: TERUHINA🥰💓**

**Yams🍠** : GUYS!! CODE RED!! CODE RED!!!!

_Boba🧋, Take🤡, Yuu-kun💀, SkyTree🗼 are now online._

**Yams🍠** : I now know why Sho is acting weird

**Yuu-kun💀** : really?! Why?!

**Yams🍠** : ….

**Yams🍠** : rest in pieces Bobata-san, Lev. You won't be missed.

**Take** _🤡_ : uh oh…

**SkyTree** _🗼_ : i-I swear I didn't mean it!!

**Boba🧋** : please I'm begging you Yams, DON'T!

**Yuu-kun💀** : what the hell. Just tell me what the heck's going on. Why is Sho-chan like that and why are the two of you pleading like your lives are on the line?

**Yams🍠** : well..

**Yams🍠** : Sho-chan heard from Bobata-kun yesterday that you're probably confessed to by a girl…

**Yams🍠** : and.. Lev here decided to say unnecessary things like it's not a bad thing since he'll have no bodyguard 24/7 and he should be happy for you..

**Yuu-kun💀** : ….

**Boba🧋** : I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!!

**Yuu-kun💀** : silence.

**Yuu-kun💀** : continue Yams.

**Yams🍠** : then he abruptly stood up then said he's gonna ask for medicine in the clinic and went away but the direction he went to was the opposite…

**Yuu-kun💀** : I'll deal with you two later, I'll look for Sho-chan first.

_Yuu-kun💀 is offline._

**Yams🍠** : …

**Take** _🤡_ : …

**SkyTree** _🗼_ : …

**Boba🧋** : …

**Yams🍠** : well then, condolence in advance.

**Take** _🤡_ : condolence. Bye.

_Yams🍠 and Take🤡 are offline._

**SkyTree** _🗼_ : we're so dead...

**Boba🧋** : no shit sherlock UGH

* * *

Yuuji looked for Shouyo everywhere, the only place he hasn't looked for yet is probably the rooftop so he went there immediately and look for his sunshine.

He saw his sunshine in a shade sleeping peacefully with red-rimmed eyes. ' _he obviously cried. He still has a little bit of fever.._ ' He sighed and scooped up his baby tangerine and made his way to the clinic so that he could sleep without any discomfort and also look after him.

When they arrived, he put him on the bed gently and just stared at his face until he fell asleep.

After a few hours, he felt something--or someone petting his head gently, and when he looked at the person doing so, he sees that his Shouyo is finally awake sitting on the bed.

"hi.." Shouyo said gently with a small smile gracing his angelic face.

"hey, sunshine... How are you feeling?" Yuuji asked, returning the orange-haired man's smile.

"I think.. I'm already alright. Don't worry about me, it's just a cold".

"How could I not worry... You're my precious sunshine, my baby... Of course, I'll be worried about you" he whispered while gently caressing the smaller male's cheek.

Shouyo simply chuckled. "you know you shouldn't say such things especially if you already have a girlfriend Yuuji.."

"Wha--??" he was shocked. He didn't expect him to say that. "no Sho, you--" Shouyo cut him off. "shh. Let me finish and get this off my chest. Please." Yuuji couldn't help but sigh and let him.

Shouyo sighed heavily. The silence between them continued for a few minutes before Shouyo talked again. "you know... When Bobata-san told me last week that you might've been confessed to, I don't why but I felt like my heart's being stabbed a thousand times and I couldn't put a name on what I'm feeling. I kept on thinking and thinking even after I got home, and then when I imagined you getting a lover, tears suddenly poured down my face uncontrollably. I cried and cried until I can't anymore... And then when I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I thought about it carefully... I decided that as long as you're happy, I would support you and be there for you... I finally realized why I'm hurting like this. I like Yuuji--no scratch that, I'm in love with you. But I guess I'm already too late.."

Yuuji is just staring at him, did he heard that right?? He's in love with him?! he almost jump out of joy because of what he said, and then he noticed that he's smiling, but his smile is not his usual one, this one looks so sad to the point that it breaks his heart to see his sunshine like this; a sad smile on his face with teary red-rimmed eyes. He's just listening to every word he's saying, even though some of it doesn't really make sense, especially the next few things that came out of his mouth.

"so, since you already have a girlfriend, congratulations Yuuji! Hope your relationship would last, and you'll always be happy together. That's why you don't have to baby me anymore and stick to me. I'm letting you go."

Shouyo said this with a smile and Yuuji's brain short-circuited cause ' _when the hell did I become straight?? As far as I know, I'm so gay for you though??'_

"wait waiT WAIT!!!" he suddenly yelled. "w-what do you mean girlfriend?!"

Shouyo was shocked at his sudden outburst but answered him anyway "uh... As I've said Bobata-san told me someone confessed to you, and since you've been acting weird ever since then, plus the fact that you didn't eat lunch with us, I thought that things might've ended well for the both of you.."

Yuuji sighed heavily and slumped on his chair. "w-what's the problem?" Shouyo panicked.

"stupid Sho-chan.." he pouted. "I don't have any girlfriend, I never had one, and I'll NEVER have one."

"w-what do you m-mean.." Shouyo is so confused he doesn't understand anything.

"what I'm saying is I'm not straight ok. I am so gay for you! I'm as straight as a spaghetti when it's wet! As straight as a bendy ruler! Gosh, Sho, I'm so whipped for you, and only you, ever since. Everybody, as in EVERYBODY knew I love you. The whole school knows I think our families also know. Except you."

Shouyo is now speechless because he didn't expect that. He's just staring at Yuuji with his mouth gaping like a fish out of the water.

Yuuji gently caresses his cheeks and look at his eyes lovingly. "Hinata Shouyo, my one and only baby, my one and only sun, I am really really and deeply in love with you. So much. For a long time now.."

"y-you're kidding.."

Yuuji chuckled. "fortunately, I'm not. So.."

"So..?"

"can I take your confession earlier as a reciprocation of my feelings?", at this, Shouyo turned beet red from face to chest and couldn't help but to hide from embarrassment.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" his muffled scream was heard and Yuuji just laughed at how cute his sun is.

He held Shouyo securely and asked him: "would you please date me? will you be my boyfriend, Hinata Shouyo?".

Silence.

Then he heard a muffled answer. "what? I can't hear you.."

"I SAID YES! I'LL DATE YOU! AND I'LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND, TERUSHIMA YUUJI!!"

After hearing his answer, Yuuji immediately hugged him tightly. He couldn't believe that the love of his life, his own personal sunshine, is officially his! He couldn't help but cry. Shouyo noticed this and turned around. He put their foreheads together and wiped Yuuji's tears. "why are you crying, babe?" Shouyo asked. Seeing Yuuji cry, plus remembering the fact that he almost lost him, he couldn't help but also shed some tears.

"Why are you crying too sunshine?"

"I just couldn't help but cry at the thought of almost losing you.."

"shh... Shh... No baby, you won't lose me. Never. I'll always be yours. You'll always be mine. We'll always be each other's person." Yuuji said with their foreheads still together. After everything calmed down and settled down, Yuuji couldn't help but give his childhood friend, now boyfriend, a long slow kiss that conveys his feelings.

After kissing for a while, they stopped and just stared at each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

"I love you, my sunshine".

"I love you too, babe".

\- E N D -


	2. extra #1 - school nurse who accidentally heard them confessing to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..their relationship spread like wildfire and many had their hearts broken..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the 3 extra mini chapters!
> 
> enjoy!

"hm hm hm hm hmmm.." a humming can be heard in a silent hallway. A certain school nurse was on his way to the clinic after taking his break. When he opened the door to get inside, he heard some voices talking.

'hm? They sound familiar..' he thought but couldn't put a face on it because the curtains are drawn together. Then he heard the boy with a calm voice talk again: "I think.. I'm already alright. Don't worry about me, it's just a cold"

The other guy with a deeper voice answered then, "How could I not worry... You're my precious sunshine, my baby... Of course, I'll be worried about you", his tone laced with so much worry.

'ah, it's everyone's famous sunshine and blondie duo..' the nurse realized. It's not really his style to listen to other people's conversation so he did whatever he has to do, but he couldn't help but subtly listen to them because DUH! It's their school resident sunshine and his bodyguard of a childhood friend slash boyfriend, albeit, unofficial.

"you know you shouldn't say such things especially if you already have a girlfriend Yuuji." the sunshine said that made his childhood friend and school nurse surprised and do a double-take, he heard the blond stutter for a while. 'Terushima-kun have a girlfriend..? I thought… if faculty heard about this they're gonna lose their shits' he snorts quietly. 'they're… everyone's really rooting for these two…" he sighed.

"shh. Let me finish and get this off my chest. Please." after a few seconds of silence, he talked again. "you know... When Bobata-san told me last week that you might've been confessed to, I don't why but I felt like my heart's being stabbed a thousand times and I couldn't put a name on what I'm feeling. I kept on thinking and thinking even after I got home, and then when I imagined you getting a lover, tears suddenly poured down my face uncontrollably. I cried and cried until I can't anymore... And then when I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I thought about it carefully... I decided that as long as you're happy, I would support you and be there for you... I finally realized why I'm hurting like this. I like Yuuji--no scratch that, I'm in love with you. But I guess I'm already too late.." silence, then he talked again,

"so, since you already have a girlfriend, congratulations Yuuji! Hope your relationship would last, and you'll always be happy together. That's why you don't have to baby me anymore and stick to me. I'm letting you go."

After the orange-head poured his heart out, another silence enveloped the room; the orange-head calming himself down after blurting out his true feelings for his childhood best friend who allegedly have a girlfriend, the blond boy taking in everything he just heard from the love of his life, and the school nurse who's not sure what to do because he didn't really intend to hear their lover's spat or whatever this is.

So like any decent human being, he slowly and quietly started to leave to give them some… privacy.

When he's on his way to the door, he was startled when the blond boy suddenly yelled. "wait waiT WAIT!!! w-what do you mean girlfriend?!"

Now he's also confused because how can the person himself do not know that he has a girlfriend? He heard the tangerine boy explain and then another sigh then mumbling from the taller boy. "stupid Sho-chan... I don't have any girlfriend, I never had one, and I'll NEVER have one."

"w-what do you m-mean.." he asked confused.

"what I'm saying is I'm not straight ok. I am so gay for you! I'm as straight as a spaghetti when it's wet! As straight as a bendy ruler! Gosh, Sho, I'm so whipped for you, and only you, ever since. Everybody, as in EVERYBODY knew I love you. The whole school knows I think our families also know. Except you."

'oh… OH…! Oh my gosh! Did I just accidentally heard these two idiots' confession??'

After a few more mumbling, heard a muffled scream, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!", probably from the smaller male, he thought.

And then when he's about to open the door, another yell. "I SAID YES! I'LL DATE YOU! AND I'LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND, TERUSHIMA YUUJI!!"

After that outburst, he can't help but chuckle at these two, and finally leave them on their own.

'ah… I'm sure the faculty would be delighted on this news~', he thought happily, 'oh… to be young and in love~', skipping on his way to the faculty room with a smile on his face.

-extra 1: E N D-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was supposed to edit and upload this a week or so before but our internet's down and when it's already ok, i got lazy so it got delayed.
> 
> i apologize if there are any errors or mistakes.
> 
> hmu at @everyonsyoun on twitter


	3. extra #2 - Lev and Bobata: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And how Terushima almost buried the two blabbermouths 6 ft. under. Thank goodness a certain Hinata Shouyo exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the 3 extra mini chapters!
> 
> enjoy!

[The next day]

Bobata and Lev are going to school at lunch sneakily, looking for a certain blond hair dude with piercings. The other students are looking at them weirdly but who cares! Their lives are more important than their image!

The two slowly, but surely went to their classroom while being alert, in case a certain person suddenly pop out and beat the shit out of them. But they know they're safe because, at this time, he's usually with his sunshine 'til the lunchtime is almost over, so they're confident they wouldn't see him.

When they're almost at their classrooms (class 2 for Lev and class 3 for Bobata), the latter decided to stay at class 2 first together with Lev because he is afraid that his friend AND classmate by the name of Terushima Yuuji would ambush him in their classroom.

So when they're finally at the door of Lev's classroom, they finally heave a relieved sigh because the demon didn't catch them. Lev opened the door while looking at Bobata who's behind him, "hahaha Bobata-san we're so lucky, we didn't run into the demon incarnate Yuuji-san! I almost--ow! Hey, watch--!!!"

Lev froze so as Bobata when they saw who is the person who he bumped into.

"well hello there, brats! The scary demon, Terushima Yuuji, is already here, at your service!" the blonde smiled evilly at the two.

"n-no… Te-Terushima Yuuji-sama is not the demon… I promise!!"

"please spare us Yuuji-sama!!!"

They started to shout and beg for their lives while the other students just watch them.

Unfortunately for them, Shouyo would be late because a teacher asked him to do something first, and Yuuji being Yuuji knew how his friends' minds work, plus the fact that he received a tip from an anonymous source (a.k.a. Futamata and Tadashi, you can't blame them, Yuuji can be really scary when he's pissed).

Yuuji chased after them and they run for their lives. They threw him off by circling the premises and going back to class 2 and hiding there. unluckily, the blond-haired boy saw them and when he's already in class 2's classroom, "Lev-kun~ Bobata-kun~ c'mere and let us have a heart to heart talk~", he said in a saccharinely sweet voice, but you could see on his face that they would do anything but have a heart to heart talk. More like, a fist to face talk.

They paled at this and wished to every god and saint and deity out there to please please please help them, they need a miracle!

A miracle indeed happen, a miracle in the form of Hinata Shouyo.

He just finished his errand and when he got to his classroom he saw his childhood friend, now boyfriend, standing there with an evil smile and he sighed. 'he's probably bullying Lev ad Bobata-san again…'

So to prevent any massacre, he did what he knew he needed to do: he back hugged Yuuji and peeked to see his face. "babe~ what are you doing? Are you bullying our friends again?" he asked cutely and then pouted.

He didn't know the effects he has on everyone, everybody, and anyone! (GOD BLESS HIS PURE SOUL). Everyone could swear that they could feel an arrow just pierced their heart 'TOO CUTE!!!', they all thought at the same time.

"hi, baby." Yuuji's evil demeanor suddenly changed to that of a soft one. 'scary', everyone collectively thought again. Then kissed the top of the smaller male's head softly. "you finished with your errand? Hm?"

"yeah! Let's go have lunch now? Sorry to keep you waiting…" Shouyo said a little guilty.

"no, baby, it's ok. I can wait for you, I've waited for you for years so waiting for a few minutes is nothing" he chuckled.

Everyone was flabbergasted because Terushima Yuuji is known as a cool and cold man but in front of Hinata Shouyo, he's just a man in love, all warm and soft for the person he loves. They didn't expect to see this side of him.

"by the way, Yuu, are you bullying Lev and Bobata-san again?" Shouyo frowned.

"n-no! of course not baby. Ah-ahahaha…" he panicked, he's not sure because of a cute frowning Shouyo or because he got busted.

The two who are hiding abruptly came out, "help us Shouyo! He's been chasing after us!!" Lev suddenly screamed.

The blond then glared at the two.

"Yuu~ please stop bullying our friends. If it weren't for them, we'll probably still pining for each other right?" Shouyo said with sparkles in his eyes.

Yuuji sighed and then nodded. "you're right sunshine. Let's just ignore them and get our lunch now?" he smiled then guided the smaller male on his arms out of the classroom, totally forgetting the two and really, every other people.

After they left, Lev and Bobata finally heaved a sigh of relief. "t-that was close… I really thought we're gonna die…" Bobata said, exhausted. "I think I saw my life flash before my eyes" Lev answered with a deep sigh"

"so… did you two learned your lesson?" Tadashi said with Futamata behind him.

"you two!! Traitors!! You didn't even help us!!" Bobata yelled.

"Sorry but we love our life," Futamata said with a shrug.

"ugh…" the two couldn't help but just groan.

Their lunch continues peacefully like Yuuji didn't almost massacre Lev and Bobata in broad daylight. There are no casualties so all is good.

-extra 2: E N D-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was supposed to edit and upload this a week or so before but our internet's down and when it's already ok, i got lazy so it got delayed.
> 
> i apologize if there are any errors or mistakes.
> 
>   
> hmu at @everyonesyoun


	4. extra #3 - The Parents and a Wedding(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TeruHina's parents planning their wedding; looking at brochures, where would be a good venue for the wedding and reception plus their honeymoon, the legality of same-sex marriage, etc. only for their sons to come out to them that they only started dating 3 days ago…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the 3 extra mini-chapters!
> 
> (idk what to name their parents so...)
> 
> enjoy!

It is one of those days where the two families would be coming to the other's house to bond, and this time, it was the Hinatas coming to the Terushimas' home. They were having their tea time while waiting for their sons to come home from school and have dinner later.

So they decided to something… productive. Terushima mama and Terushima papa are in their home relaxing with Hinata mama and Hinata papa, they started to where they left off before, they continue their research and brought out the print outs and brochures they've collected before, to continue planning their sons' wedding because why not.

The two moms, plus Natsu, are excitedly chatting about the possible venues of the wedding and the reception while looking at the pictures of the stunning churches, or beaches, and hotels. While the two dads are comparing which tuxedos would suit their sons, what brand, what hairstyle, what would they wear in the after-party, etc?

"oh my gosh! Mama, auntie, look at this very pretty and stunning beach!" Natsu squealed. "omg you're right, baby! But look at this one church too in Canada, look at the simple but breathtaking exterior!!", "how about the one from Germany? That also looks good" Terushima mama said, the three continue to squeal while looking at the possible venues.

"hey, Terushima papa, what do you think about this elegant 3 piece tux for Yuu-kun from this brand? I think Hugo Boss would suit him since he looks so manly nowadays… is it just me or he grew again?"

"you're not wrong Hinata papa…" the man sighed. "I think he already outgrew me, seriously that kid just keeps on growing. Hmm… but I guess this would really suit him, just look at the way it was tailored. Oh! I saw something earlier that would surely suit Shouyo! Look at this white one from Chanel and this one with an intricate pattern from YSL!! It's like it was made for him!!". Just like the two mothers, the two fathers also excitedly talk about their sons' wedding, not noticing the said sons coming in nervously.

"mom! Dad! Auntie! Uncle! We're home!" Shouyo announced cheerfully, albeit, a little nervous. The four suddenly stop to greet the two teenage boys.

"oh sons, how was school? I hope you didn't give Yuu-kun a headache" Hinata mama said to his son, which made him whine.

"oh, Yuu, why do you look nervous? Is there something wrong? Did you do anything to Sho-kun? Did you hurt him?!" Terushima mama inquired.

"c-calm down auntie! i-it's not like that…" Shouyo quietly said.

"t-then what is it…?"

"Uhm… actually… we-we're…" Shouyo stuttered.

"you're…?" the parents all said at the same time.

Shouyo kept on fidgeting. And it's making them worried.

"we're dating!" Yuuji suddenly blurt out, Shouyo whipped his head towards the blond with wide eyes. "for 3 days now." the taller male continued.

The four parents just stared at them incredulously. Natsu also tilted her head very confused. This made the two teenage boys nervous. "we-we're sorry mom, dad, auntie, uncle!" Shouyo suddenly said with a shaky voice and tears in his eyes. "i-I'm sorry because I fell in love with Yuu-chan…"

At this, Yuuji just hugged the smaller male tightly and securely, then he looked at their parents. "I'm sorry if you're all disappointed in us but I won't break up with him, I'll be with him whether you all like it or not," he said with a determined look that surprised even his parents.

Their parents were still shocked and frozen, a little moment later, it all sunk in and they got out of their surprised states. "WAIT!" Terushima papa yelled which scared the orange-head even more and made him whimper. Yuuji then look at his father seriously and was about to say something when Hinata papa cut him off.

"you mean to say you two just started dating…? 3 days ago?" he asked unsure. "you two… weren't dating all this time…?" Natsu asked this time.

This time it made the two teenage boys froze and confused. They look at each other as if asking 'what?'.

"no? we just started dating a few days ago… what do you mean?" Yuuji asked.

The four parents looked at each other surprised and suddenly laugh.

"oh my god. I can't believe this!"

"All this time we thought…"

"I feel like a clown"

"I don't even know what to say"

The two boys are still confused so they decided to ask their parents what's happening.

"oh, dear sons…" Hinata mama started. "nothing, really. we just thought you two were dating all this time."

"we've also been planning your wedding after high school before you two start university or do whatever you planned to do." Terushima mama continued with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we've been looking for possible venues all over the world."

"and what would be the best outfit for you two!"

Shouyo and Yuuji can't believe what they just heard from their parents. Aside from the fact that they thought they've been dating, their parents have been planning their wedding! THEIR WEDDING!!

The two boys being stunned is an understatement. They were astounded, dumbstruck, and any other synonym you could think of.

When the two finally realized what's happening, Shouyo burst out crying, he cried out of happiness. He couldn't help but cry.

They expected them to be reluctant to accept. They were also ready for some screaming or worse, hatred and maybe their parents disowning them. But their parents planning THEIR WEDDING? No, never. They didn't expect that at all. They would be thankful if they accepted their relationship at some point but, this? They were so thankful they were their parents, and they're as accepting like this.

"shhh… shhh… baby please don't cry…" Yuuji consoled his partner who's crying his eyes out.

"oh baby… please don't cry… you know we love you two too much right? We treat each other's son as our own so how could we hate you?" Hinata mama went to the two boys and hugged them together with Terushima mama.

"stupid nii-chan, stupid Yuu-nii" Natsu giggles then also went and hugged them, then followed by the fathers. They stayed like that for a while until Shouyo's sobs ceased.

"so…" Natsu started. "should we continue planning my brothers' wedding?!"

They all looked at each other, then yelled "YEAH!!"

They all laughed at the absurdity of the situation and continue with the wedding preparations.

**-extra 3: E N D-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was supposed to edit and upload this a week or so before but our internet's down and when it's already ok, i got lazy so it got delayed.
> 
> i apologize if there are any errors or mistakes.
> 
> And... this is the end(?) of my TeruHina fic and my contribution to this ship //bows//. I didn't know nor expect that I would be able to write a 6.8k word fic, this is my longest so far, idk why. Anyway, I, thank you all.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i’ve strayed too much compared to what i originally wanted to write and it just turned as a 4k+ word vomit 😩🥲
> 
> hmu at @everyonesyoun


End file.
